Heretofore, a steering column device has been known which makes a steering column swingable in a tilt direction (vehicle vertical direction) (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-256193). In the steering column device in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-256193, a tilt bracket is fixed to a vehicle body through an attachment stay and attachment bodies, and the steering column is arranged inside the tilt bracket. Specifically, the tilt bracket includes a coupling plate forming an upper surface and a pair of side plates extending downward from the left and right ends of the coupling plate and, with the coupling plate and the pair of side plates, is formed in a U-shape in cross section opening at the lower side.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-256193, a plurality of friction plates are disposed on the outer side of one of the side plates of the tilt bracket, and that side plate and the friction plates are fastened to each other with a locking mechanism so that the steering column can be held (locked) from moving in the tilt direction from a given height position.
However, since a plurality of friction plates are arranged, the steering column device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-256193 has a problem that the number of components is increased and the assemblability is lowered.